


Ode a un mirtillo (o: Il bambino di Magnus e Alec è blu neon)

by MayBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Adopted Children, Adoption, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, just absolute boatloads of fluff in a very small package
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBane/pseuds/MayBane
Summary: "Bene," dice Alec. "Questa è nuova."Max sbatte le palpebre dalla sua culla, gli occhi blu grandi e innocenti.





	Ode a un mirtillo (o: Il bambino di Magnus e Alec è blu neon)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ode to a blueberry (or: In which Magnus and Alec have a neon blue baby)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116284) by [SquaresAreNotCircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles). 



“Bene," dice Alec. "Questa é nuova."

Max sbatte le palpebre dalla sua culla, gli occhi blu grandi e innocenti. Alec trova impossibile non sorridergli e offrirgli un dito da stringere. Max lo afferra come sempre, nulla di diverso, lo aiuta a combattere il disorientamento che lo pervade -questo é decisamente il suo bambino.

“Che succede?” Risponde Magnus dalla cucina, la sua voce si avvicina mentre chiede “Va tutto bene?”

“Credo di sì,” Risponde Alec, “Hai detto che il suo marchio di stregone avrebbe potuto apparire d un momento all’altro, giusto? Credo di sapere qual é.”

Magnus entra alle sue spalle, ma Alec non si volta, è troppo affascinato dalle piccole dita di Max.

Magnus si ferma e inspira con forza quando gli si affianca e si aggrappa al suo braccio,  
“Oh! Alexander! Il nostro bambino è blu!”

E lo è davvero: dalla punta del suo nasino ai suoi piccoli piedini Max Ligthwood-Bane è blu neon. I suoi occhi erano marrone scuro fino a una mezzora fa, ora sicuramente non lo sono più, e anche i suoi capelli sembrano meno neri e più un profondo blu.

“E’ bellissimo,” Sospira Magnus.

Alec si volta a guardarlo, a guardare la sua reazione. Gli occhi di Magnus sono spalancati, le labbra leggermente aperte; guarda loro figlio con meraviglia. Sono incredibili entrambi.  
“Deve averlo ereditato da te.”

“Oh, Alexander, sei ridicolo…e dolce,” Dice Magnus avvicinandosi ancora di più al suo corpo. Magnus si piega sulla culla e sposta un ricciolo dalla fronte blu del suo bambino.

Alec li guarda con il cuore pieno di more, accarezza la manina blu di Max con un dito, “Penso di avere un nuovo colore preferito.”

Max si sveglia come se sapesse che stanno parlando di lui.

Magnus ride, ma quando parla la voce gli trema, “Anche io. Un piccolo e dolce mirtillo,”

“Il nostro piccolo e dolce Mirtillo,” Sottolinea Alec con un sorriso e sposta la mano libera a stringere quella di Magnus sul bordo della culla.

Max gorgheggia e Magnus gli risponde con altri versetti senza senso.

E Alec si chiede a quale Angelo debba scrivere una lettera di ringraziamento per tutto questo.


End file.
